starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Destiny
250px|thumb|Yoda vs zijn dark shadow 250px|thumb|Yoda en de illusie van de Jedi Destiny is de twaalfde episode van het bonusseizoen van The Clone Wars. Introductie Blinded by the dark side! The Jedi Council has begun to unravel the mystery of how the clone army was created and now fear the Sith Lord Count Dooku was behind it. Master Yoda searches for answers and during deep meditation he is able to contact the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn, who reveals to Yoda that he must manifest his consciousness after death if he is to preserve the Jedi Order. Now, we find Master Yoda deep in space, searching for a path to ones who will teach him all he does not know of the Force... Synopsis Op advies van Qui-Gon Jinn reist Yoda naar de Wellspring of Life waar het leven zou zijn ontstaan. Yoda ontdekt een planeet in het midden van een soort gaswolk. Wanneer hij en R2-D2 naderen, vallen de instrumenten en Artoo uit, maar drijft de starfighter zichzelf voort. Op de oppervlakte komt een soort energie uit een krater en Yoda besluit om R2-D2 achter te laten en alleen voort te gaan. Hij geeft zelfs zijn lightsaber bij R2 achter. Yoda daalt met zijn starfighter in de stroom van energie en komt terecht in een wereld die bloeit van het leven. Daar hoort hij een stem van Serenity, een van de Five Priestesses, die hem welkom heet. Ze zegt dat ze hem heel de tijd in de gaten hebben gehouden. Yoda ontmoet de andere priesteressen die elk een bepaalde emotie symboliseren. Yoda staat sceptisch ten opzichte van het feit dat zij hem gaan trainen. Hij is een Jedi Master en weet niet wat anderen hem nog te leren hebben. De Priesteressen staan toe om Yoda te trainen, omdat hij later zelf iemand gaat trainen die heel belangrijk zal zijn voor het universum. Yoda zegt om niet bang te zijn, maar daar twijfelen de priesteressen sterk aan. Wanneer ze allemaal verdwijnen vertelt een priesteres over de planeet waar ze zich op bevinden. Het is de planeet waar het leven is ontstaan en waar de Midi-chlorians zijn gemaakt. Het is de planeet waar de Living Force en de Unifying Force een eenheid vormen. Als eerste test moet Yoda zijn angst laten varen op een eiland. Yoda beweert dat hij dat al lang geleden heeft gedaan. Op het eiland wordt Yoda geconfronteerd met een Dark Side schaduw van zichzelf. De schaduw daagt Yoda uit, maar Yoda beweert dat hij geen deel is van hemzelf en verwerpt hem. Hoe meer Yoda zijn schaduw verwerpt, hoe sterker hij lijkt te worden. Pas wanneer Yoda zegt dat de schaduw wel degelijk een deel is van hemzelf, maar dat hij hem daarom niet controleert, begin de schaduw van zijn macht te verliezen. Yoda slaagt erin om de schaduw te laten verdwijnen. Yoda ontwaakt en de Priesteressen geven hem een volgende opdracht. In de Valley of Extinction zal Yoda uitgedaagd worden en verleid worden. Hij komt terecht in de Jedi Temple, waar hij de dode lichamen vindt van Mace Windu, Petro en een stervende Ahsoka Tano die jammert over het lot dat de Jedi haar hebben ontzegd. Katooni wenkt Yoda echter om mee te komen. Daarna begeeft Yoda zich in de tuin van de Temple in een serene omgeving met tal van Jedi-vrienden, waaronder zelfs Dooku die met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Qui-Gon Jinn staat te praten. De Jedi wenken Yoda om hen te volgen, maar Yoda aarzelf en realiseert zich dat dit een illusie is. Sommige Jedi, zoals Tiplar en Adi Gallia zijn dood, terwijl Dooku een Sith is geworden. Dooku verandert in een woeste Sith Lord, maar wanneer hij aanvalt, verdwijnt het hele visioen alweer. Yoda ontwaakt en wil het ware gelaat van de Priesteressen zien. Wanneer zij hun masker afnemen, vallen hun kleren op de grond aangezien ze tussen de werelden van de levenden en de doden leven. Een laatste test moet Yoda voor hen ondergaan op Moraband, de wereld van de Sith. Index Personages *Yoda *R2-D2 *Five Priestesses *Dooku - illusie *Obi-Wan Kenobi - illusie *Qui-Gon Jinn - illusie *Mace Windu - illusie *Ahsoka Tano - illusie *Anakin Skywalker - illusie *Petro - illusie *Katooni - illusie *Adi Gallia - illusie *Tiplar - illusie *Tera Sinube - illusie *Saesee Tiin - illusie *Quinlan Vos - illusie *Ki-Adi-Mundi - illusie *Aayla Secura - illusie Planeet *Wellspring of Life Bron *SW-Union category:Televisie